


kiss it, kiss it better

by encoru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Bliss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encoru/pseuds/encoru
Summary: Baekhyun punctuates each sentence, a reiteration of his love, with a soft drag of the lips. Kyungsoo washes each of his worries away with a kiss.(Or Baekhyun and Kyungsoo have been dating for a while, and these are the snippets of their daily life.)





	kiss it, kiss it better

The sun is just rising on the horizon, painting tinges of orange on the sheltering sky, when Baekhyun pulls up in front of the departure gates of the airport.

A heavy sigh escapes his lips. “Passport.”

“Check.”

“Plane tickets.”

“Already with me.”

“Your traveling glasses. Medicine pouch. Did you bring the fleece jacket I handed you last night — “

His sentence gets cut off by a soft kiss planted on his lips, lingering a little at the corners of his mouth. Kyungsoo pulls away with a smirk. The dome light is barely sufficient to fully illuminate his figure amidst the dark, but Baekhyun knows by heart that Kyungsoo is staring at him right now with a fondness that’s only been directed to him all this time.

“I’ll be fine, mom.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Don’t blame me if you forget anything again because I never lacked in reminding you —”

Kyungsoo cups the back of his neck and pulls him into another kiss, coaxing his mouth open with a slight tug and an eager tongue that swipes at his bottom lip. He easily kisses him back, tasting the coffee and omelette they just had for breakfast on the road before driving all the way here. He remembers turning the heater of the car in the lowest setting to ward off the impending autumn cold, but it’s starting to get too warm inside.

“I’m going to miss you,” Baekhyun breathes on Kyungsoo’s lips when they part.

“I’m only going to be gone for three days.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, smiles despite himself. “You better take care of yourself well. I won’t be there to slap your ass if you don’t.”

Kyungsoo laughs, eyes crinkling into crescents. “You too.”

He pats Kyungsoo on the chest, “Get going. I’m going to be late for work.”

Kyungsoo grabs his duffel bag from the backseat. “I’ll call you.”

He plants one last kiss on the corner of Baekhyun's lips before he gets out of the car and joins the short queue of people entering the airport.

Baekhyun watches his retreating form disappear before he drives away, already missing the warmth of Kyungsoo’s lips.

 

Things have always been this way for him and Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo’s job demands a lot of traveling, making him often go out of the country on business trips that usually last no more than a week. Sometimes he gets called in a conference to give short talks and share his knowledge about cryptocurrencies and stocks, but more often than not he gets tasked to cover the latest news and updates about financial technology at large.

Baekhyun knows little about what Kyungsoo’s job fully entails but he can see Kyungsoo enjoys what he’s doing, so Baekhyun is happy for him too. His work often makes him leave his side but Baekhyun has always been patient when it comes to Kyungsoo; always willing to wait for him at home no matter how long, because he knows at the end of the day, there’s nowhere else that Kyungsoo would rather go to.

He would be lying to himself, though, if he says that he doesn’t mind the way it leaves a cold, empty space on their king-sized bed. It’s only been the second day since Kyungsoo left for Thailand but Baekhyun already misses his presence, already misses the comfort of lean arms circling around his waist as he curls on the bed, the warm press of a firm chest against his back as he goes to sleep.

It’s already 11:45 pm in Seoul but Baekhyun still finds himself wide awake despite it being a long and exhausting day at work. He’s lying on his stomach, cheek pressed against the freshly washed pillow. The cloth smells of rainforest mist and he vaguely recalls Kyungsoo choosing a new brand of fabric conditioner because of this scent when they did their groceries the other day.

Baekhyun grunts. He really misses him.

He busies himself on burying his face in the pillow when his phone blares with the familiar tune of Girl’s Generation.

“Hello,”

“Hello to you too, sleepyhead,” Kyungsoo greets from the other of the line, following a deep chuckle.

Baekhyun turns around until he’s lying on his back, pouts his lips even when he knows Kyungsoo can’t see him. “Am not yet sleepy. Been waiting for your call all day.”

“Sorry. I’ve been busy. How is work on your end?”

“Long and tiring as usual, what else is new.”

“Then why are you still awake?” He hears some shuffling in the background, and then what sounds like a door sliding open and closing. “It’s almost midnight there.”

Baekhyun draws invisible numbers on the ceiling above as he calculates the time difference in his head. “Must be around 10 pm there, right? I miss you.”

Kyungsoo giggles. “Miss you too. It’s really hot in here during the day, but the beach in front of our hotel is very pretty. I should bring you here next time.”

Baekhyun imagines Kyungsoo's lips tugging into a heart-shaped smile, his hair getting tousled by the wind as he sits outside on his hotel balcony.

A beat, and then Kyungsoo asks, “What are you wearing right now?”

Baekhyun hums. “Your favorite green shirt. It’s a little snug on me, highlights my chest well, if I may add. And sweatpants. Your gray sweatpants.”

“Oh. I think I — “

“Want me to take a picture and send it to you? Or would you rather talk me out of my clothes?”

Kyungsoo laughs. The sound sends a funny buzz to the pit of his stomach all the way down to his toes, making him feel safe and warm.

He lets out a yawn, scratches his tummy. “Come onnnn. Your voice is perfect for phone sex.”

“I think it’s perfect for making you go to bed,” Kyungsoo chuckles again, “Go to sleep, Baekhyunee.”

“Come home now.”

“I would if I could build a bridge over the oceans that separate us."

Baekhyun giggles. Sleep is finally catching up to him, causing him to let out a huge yawn again. “What a cheeseball. Good night.”

“Good night, Baekhyunee. See you tomorrow.”

Baekhyun clings onto the smile laced underneath Kyungsoo’s voice before he presses the end call button and shuts his eyes close.

  
  
  
Baekhyun spends his Friday evening in a blur. He makes a mad dash for the kitchen the moment he arrives home, not even bothering to change out of his work clothes as he starts grabbing pots and utensils to prepare dinner.

Tonight’s menu is doenjang-jjigae, Kyungsoo’s favorite. Kyungsoo cooks it for him all the time when he’s feeling extra generous and knows Baekhyun is seeking warmth through the form of a classic comfort food.

Baekhyun has never been one to make himself comfortable in the kitchen — Kyungsoo is the one who has the real passion for cooking, taking after his mother — but living with the latter has piqued his interest in concocting recipes as well. He went from only knowing how to cook rice and sunny-side-up eggs to mastering beef stews and kimchi spaghetti. It’s probably not much, but it’s already a huge progress in his mother’s book when she learned about it, which should be enough. In the end, he has no one else to thank but Kyungsoo.

Doenjang-jjigae is one of those meals that he has eaten so often that he eventually learned how to cook it by heart. He vividly recalls his first attempt on cooking the stew on his own; remembers the way Kyungsoo lit up and showered him praises for how delicious it was. Baekhyun thinks Kyungsoo’s version is still superior to his (he learned the recipe from him, after all) but Kyungsoo always tells him otherwise, making his heart flutter every time.

He’s nearly done cooking and is now tasting the broth to check if he got the flavor right when he feels a pair of arms gently wrap around his waist, making him jump in shock. When he turns around, he discovers Kyungsoo is laughing at him, shoulders shaking as he throws his head back. Baekhyun lands a light punch on his chest.

“You’re going to get me into cardiac arrest.”

“You should have seen your face,” Kyungsoo says, widening his eyes comically along with his mouth in an attempt to reenact Baekhyun’s reaction. The deep chuckles return and he wipes the pooling tears from the corner of his eyes from laughing too hard. “It’s the best thing I’ve seen in awhile.”

 _You’re the best thing that happened in my life_ , Baekhyun responds in his head. Instead, he grabs Kyungsoo by the collar of his shirt and pulls him into a searing kiss.

Kyungsoo’s hands slide down to the swell of Baekhyun’s hips as he works on kissing him back, all too eager and hungry and more. Baekhyun will never tire of how Kyungsoo’s soft, plump lips feel against his own, of how they move flawlessly with him, in sync with the erratic beating of his heart.

Kyungsoo often kisses him like a lifeline (like he does right now), other times he kisses him like he wants to savor his taste — soft, languid, and slow. But in all the kisses Kyungsoo has given him — continues to give him — Baekhyun only feels one thing: Kyungsoo _always_ kisses him like loving Baekhyun is all he ever wants to do.

It’s very easy to completely get lost in Kyungsoo’s touch and forget about everything around him. He only gets snapped back to reality when he runs out of breath and feels Kyungsoo’s hand lift from his hips, reaching out to something behind him. The gesture is followed by the clicking sound of a stove getting turned off.

“The stew might get burnt,” Kyungsoo explains, eyes clouded in a haze as his stare lingers on Baekhyun’s lips as if he hasn’t been kissing it just a moment ago.

His face looks so serious that Baekhyun can’t help but break out into a laugh. He plants a quick peck on Kyungsoo’s cheek, then slaps his ass. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen, causing him to laugh again.

“Dinner time, gramps.”

Baekhyun places the pot of jjigae on their small dining table while Kyungsoo grabs bowls and fills their plates with rice. They easily fall into a conversation as they eat, with Kyungsoo taking longer than usual as he fills Baekhyun in on what he has done for the past three days while he’s away. Baekhyun laughs, cracks crude jokes every now and then. But he never misses how Kyungsoo’s round eyes widen even more, how his eyebrows lift up, and how his hands gesture as he talks.  

Kyungsoo has always been an animated storyteller and Baekhyun, meanwhile, has always been an eager listener.

After cleaning the dishes, they wash up together in the bathroom, with Baekhyun singing girl group songs louder than he probably should, given the time of the night, and Kyungsoo humoring him with a soft giggle while he scrubs his back.

 

When they get into bed together, all clean and fresh after a shower, Baekhyun wastes no time in circling an arm on Kyungsoo’s waist. Kyungsoo moves closer until his back is flush against Baekhyun’s chest, easily snuggling into the warmth emanating from the other. Baekhyun buries his face on the back of Kyungsoo’s neck, letting the scent of his shampoo waft into his nose as he cuddles his boyfriend to sleep.

 

♡

 

Kyungsoo wakes up with a grunt, stretching his arms over his head as consciousness slowly edges its way back into his body. He flickers his eyes open but instantly shuts it tight again when his eyes get blinded by the bright sunlight streaming in through their windows. A shuffling of feet, followed by an all-too familiar whirr of a vacuum cleaner sounds in the room. He pulls the duvet over his head to block off the sound as it gets closer, even if he knows it’s in vain.

Kyungsoo has known Baekhyun for a while now but in their three years of dating, one thing he will probably never ever understand is how Baekhyun manages to be a morning person as if becoming a personification of the sun isn’t already enough.

He gets up at exactly 6 am every day relying on body clock alone. It’s a talent that Kyungsoo sincerely envies, as someone who needs 10 alarm reminders just to get up in time for work. Even when he does, he’s groggy more often than not, rubbing sleep off of his eyes as he pads blearily through their apartment.

(Thankfully, there’s always Baekhyun who jolts him awake, whether it’s a playful pinch on his ass, a loud scream of _good morning_ on his ears, or nimble fingers stroking him lazily until blood rushes to his cock.)

Baekhyun’s talent is very much appreciated on weekdays but weekends are completely another story when all Kyungsoo wants is to sleep in but Baekhyun is already waddling in the different corners of their apartment with an amount of morning energy that only him is capable of.

The whirring of the vacuum suddenly stops. Kyungsoo lets out fake snores and pretends to sleep. He almost finishes counting one to three before the duvet is peeled off from his body, replaced with a much leaner, much warmer, human pillow.

“Get up!” Baekhyun pokes his nose. “We’re jogging today!”

 _Ah_ , another thing Kyungsoo will probably never understand: Baekhyun’s fascination with exercising.

He used to hate sweating with a _passion_ but ever since he turned 25 and felt his knee joints creak when he stands up from sitting too long, he’s made it a point to sneak a quick trip to the gym whenever he can. He discovered later on that boxing is a good hobby for relieving all his pent-up stress from work while pilates can make him more attuned to his core.

Despite these, he still stands by his belief that weekends are solely meant for sleeping and not —

“Getting fit!” Baekhyun all but screams onto his face. “We have to get fit if we want to live a long life! Did you know? Sitting down in an office cubicle from nine to five is now scientifically proven to be deadlier than smoking — “

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Getting up, coach.” Baekhyun giggles. “Now if you would kindly get off of me so I could start preparing for our fitness session.”

Baekhyun stands up and resumes vacuuming their bedroom. “Breakfast is ready! I made us pancakes.”

That pulls Kyungsoo’s heart into a smile at the same time it tugs on his heartstrings. He hovers behind Baekhyun, who’s busy picking something up from the floor, and sneaks a quick kiss on his cheek. However, Baekhyun moves at the same time he does so, causing his mouth to land on the back of his ear instead.

Baekhyun leans back with a scandalized expression on his face. Kyungsoo laughs, remembering it’s one of the areas Baekhyun is actually most sensitive at.

Baekhyun ignores him and goes back into cleaning. Kyungsoo is holding back a laugh when he tries to pull Baekhyun’s sweatpants down. Baekhyun jumps with an indignant yelp and chases him out of their bedroom.

 

  
The sun is already shining brightly in the sky by the time they reach the park, bathing them in harsh morning sunlight. They’re a little breathless and soaked in sweat, but the semi-cold October air cools down their heated skin every time the wind blows in their direction.

Kyungsoo focuses on breathing evenly while jogging, paces himself well as he listens to the fitness playlist that Baekhyun has so carefully created for them. Admittedly, he likes the little adrenaline rush that jogging sends to his system.

“What do you want to do after this?” He breathes out. “I heard there’s a new horror movie screening at the mall — “

He glances at Baekhyun, only to discover the man is no longer jogging beside him. When he looks back, he sees Baekhyun talking to an elderly man while petting a corgi puppy, whom the elder seems to be walking around.

Kyungsoo walks back to them. Baekhyun isn’t even apologetic in the slightest when he flashes him a bright smile while carding his fingers through the puppy’s fur.

“He is so cute, right?” Baekhyun says, “Makes me miss Mongryong.”

Kyungsoo nods, smiling. He knows how much Baekhyun misses their family dog, who resides with his parents in Bucheon.

He wishes he could adopt a dog of their own, too, but their lease contract currently doesn’t allow pets in their building.

Baekhyun stands up and dusts off his track pants. They bow politely at the elderly man before they start to walk away.

Baekhyun fishes out his phone, scrolls until he sees something that makes his entire face light up.

“We’ve already burned 400 calories!” Then, with a cheeky smile, he says to Kyungsoo, “We should get strawberry ice cream after this.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “And gain back those calories we just burned right after? What’s the point of this, then?”

Baekhyun nudges his elbow. “Live a little, will you?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head but he’s also smiling as he slings an arm around Baekhyun. An arm also finds it way around his waist and they fall into step with each other, arm in arm, as they head towards the promise of an ice cream shop.

 

♡

 

In retrospect, Baekhyun should have seen it coming.

Kyungsoo is a man of a few words, always the one to give noises of approval and tight-lipped smiles when Baekhyun tells him how his day went, or about this new restaurant that he recently learned about.

When he’s happy, he talks in an animated trance, round eyes widening even more and brows lifting to showcase how passionate he is about the topic he’s currently discussing.

When he’s tired, he doesn’t say much, only fitting himself snug on Baekhyun’s side as he rests his head against his shoulder, wraps arms around his waist, or as buries his nose in Baekhyun’s hair.

When he’s upset, he goes completely silent and pretends that everything’s fine, except it _isn’t_ , because he handles things with a little more force, his brows knit in a tight line, and his face gets painted with a scowl — things he think Baekhyun doesn’t notice, but Baekhyun _does_ , because years of dating each other gave him the ability to read him like an open book now.

When Kyungsoo gets upset, Baekhyun’s first remedy is to give him space. He’s careful to not do anything that might annoy Kyungsoo even further so he shuts his mouth, plugs in his earphones to minimize noise from his laptop, and makes himself comfortable on his side of the couch. It usually works, but this method isn’t foolproof. While he prides himself in mastering Kyungsoo’s action, he’s also fully aware that Kyungsoo is a complex human being who also gets hit by sudden emotions that make him capable of doing the unexpected.

Baekhyun is watching an episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved on his laptop when Kyungsoo suddenly thrusts his phone in front of his face.

“Who is this?”

Baekhyun squints, then pulls Kyungsoo’s hand back so he can look at the phone screen better. It’s an Instagram picture of him and his hyung, Kasper, lying side by side on the gym floor, hands pulled into a peace sign thrown over their smiling faces. That photo was taken around a week ago when he and Kasper went to the gym together after a grueling day at work.

“It’s Kasper-hyung,” He answers, removing both earphones from his ears. He shuts his laptop close. Normally, this is the cue for Kyungsoo to sit beside him because he now has Baekhyun’s full attention but he doesn’t. He remains standing, stern eyes peering down at Baekhyun.

“I already told you about him before,” He adds when Kyungsoo doesn’t respond, “He’s an old college batchmate and now he’s my colleague at work; he got hired in our office a month ago.”

“A colleague huh,” Kyungsoo nods, “Do you usually pose with your colleague like _this_?”

Baekhyun knows better than to take the bait but something about Kyungsoo’s tone strikes him the wrong way so he quickly rises to his feet, shoulders squared as he stands eye-to-eye level with Kyungsoo.

“I pose with my _friends_ like this. Is there anything wrong about that?!”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo answers in a heartbeat, holding Baekhyun’s gaze. “Because it makes me feel like a fucking joke.”

“What?!”

Kyungsoo throws his phone on the couch, making Baekhyun flinch, before he storms off in the opposite direction towards their balcony.

Kyungsoo opens the sliding door with more force, causing it to rattle loudly. He is probably madder than what Baekhyun had initially gauged, but now Baekhyun is irritated too. He knows what Kyungsoo is getting at and he doesn’t like it. Not one bit.

He stomps towards the balcony and hurries when he sees Kyungsoo taking out a white stick and placing it between his lips, returning to the vice he vowed to quit since he started living with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun runs and pulls out the cigarette just in time before Kyungsoo gets to light it. Kyungsoo stares at him with wide, manic eyes. He understands that Kyungsoo’s mad but now he himself is _fuming_.

“Since when have you started smoking again?!” He practically shouts.

“Am I not good enough for you?!” Kyungsoo spits out back at him.

Baekhyun takes a step back. Why does Kyungsoo think this way?

“When did I tell you that you’re not good enough? You’re more than enough!”

“Then, why are you going out with that Kasper guy?” Kyungsoo says. Something flashes in Kyungsoo’s eyes so quickly that Baekhyun almost doesn’t catch it.

He’s still mad, but he feels his heart drop to his feet when Kyungsoo asks in a quieter voice, “Have I become ugly? Am I boring?” Kyungsoo gulps. “Are you getting tired of me?”

Baekhyun repeatedly shakes his head. The answer to all of Kyungsoo’s questions is a big _no_. He reaches out, touching Kyungsoo by the arm.

“I will never get tired of you. And please, I’m not going out with Kasper-hyung. We’re only friends.”

Kyungsoo looks away, but the scowl is still evident on his face. “If you needed someone to go to the gym with you, you could have just asked me.”

Baekhyun purses his lips. “You were on an evening coverage on that night.”

“Then, why did you have to go with him _only_? Why did you have to hide behind my back?”

Baekhyun runs his fingers through his hair, feeling the frustration that’s been clawing at his skin growing by the minute. Jealousy is a green-eyed monster that rarely bares its fangs between him and Kyungsoo these days but when it does, it’s persistent. It spits out venom, roars for blood.

“I wasn’t hiding anything from you, okay?!” He dislikes how his voice rises a pitch. “I don’t have to keep anything secret because Kasper-hyung and I are just friends, nothing more, nothing less.

“I. am. **not**. cheating. on. you!” Baekhyun grits out, punctuating each word with a firm prod on Kyungsoo’s chest with his forefinger. “How can you even accuse me of such thing?! Don’t you trust me?”

He sees Kyungsoo’s resolve waiver, the tight line of his eyebrows loosening up, the deep frown on his lips faltering as he opens his mouth to say something. But Baekhyun is not having any of it anymore.

He hates breaking down when he knows he _is_ right but he can’t help the way his lips quiver, fueled by the lump lodging in his chest. He’s usually tougher than this but it’s been a difficult day at work and he’s exhausted to the bone. Crying in front of Kyungsoo right now might mean raising the white flag so when he feels the tears well up in his eyes, he dashes towards the bedroom, making it a point to punch the wall and slam the door hard before he plops face down on their bed, cries muffled by his pillow.

Baekhyun cries for what feels like hours. This is not the first time Kyungsoo pulled shit like this, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less. He’s vulnerable to random bouts of jealousy too but he really wishes he wouldn’t feel it in the first place, wouldn’t happen in the course of their relationship at all, even though he knows that’s nearly impossible.

When Kyungsoo joins him on their bed later, Baekhyun is already half-asleep, tired and pliant from the wave of emotions he felt earlier. He doesn’t put up a fight anymore when Kyungsoo cups his face and kisses him softly on the mouth, breathes _I’m sorry_ on his lips as he caresses the tear tracks on his face with a thumb.

Baekhyun feels tears roll down his cheek again when Kyungsoo coaxes his mouth open but Kyungsoo kisses all his tears away, plants a soft kiss on his eyelids, on his forehead, on his cheek. He’s apologetic in all his touches, fingers light and fleeting when he runs a hand on the expanse of Baekhyun’s torso. Baekhyun arches his back, lets Kyungsoo peel off his shirt without breaking their kiss.

“I’m sorry, Baekhyunee,” Kyungsoo whispers on his clavicle. “I’m very sorry.”

Kyungsoo continues to whisper apologies on his skin until he reaches the soft swell of Baekhyun’s hips, nibbling lightly on the flesh. Kyungsoo looks up at him to ask for permission and all it takes is a quick nod on Baekhyun’s end before Kyungsoo pulls down his sweatpants and boxers, revealing his half-hard cock.

Baekhyun lets out a moan when Kyungsoo’s lips wrap around his cock, the warm heat of Kyungsoo’s mouth sending sparks of arousal to his skin that makes his toes curl on end. Baekhyun bites on his hand to keep himself from further moaning out loud when Kyungsoo sucks him to the hilt until his cock reaches the back of his throat. He can’t help out the whimper that escapes his lips, though, when Kyungsoo swipes a tongue on the head of his cock, laving at the oozing precome.

He reaches down and holds Kyungsoo’s face with his other hand, feels the latter’s jaw muscles contract when he hollows his cheeks as he sucks Baekhyun. He lets his fingers wander up until he finds himself threading them on Kyungsoo’s hair, pushing back the fringe that got matted down to his forehead.

With his eyebrows relaxed and eyes speaking nothing but carnal desire, Kyungsoo looks beautiful. He always does — has always been so handsome that Baekhyun sometimes still catches himself a little breathless when he looks at his boyfriend, even after knowing each other all these years. He knows that Kyungsoo genuinely loves him, but he’s also aware that Kyungsoo is not perfect and neither is he.

Despite the familiarity and comfort they have built around each other, both of them are still bound to make mistakes along the way. Baekhyun is always willing to learn and correct them, though, because he’s determined to make his relationship with Kyungsoo last forever, no matter what it takes.

Kyungsoo is still a man who got his own share of insecurities, much like he is. But this is exactly what Baekhyun is here for, what their love is for — to help him overcome it and let go.

Baekhyun just wants Kyungsoo to feel that he is completely **his**.

Kyungsoo sinks his mouth further until he’s nosing the curls on Baekhyun’s crotch. Baekhyun tugs at the short strands of Kyungsoo’s hair, pushing him closer, causing Kyungsoo’s teeth to graze ever so slightly on the head of his cock. And that’s all it takes for Baekhyun to come down on Kyungsoo’s throat, white lights flashing behind his eyelids as he reaches his orgasm with a loud groan.

Kyungsoo swallows it all. Baekhyun whimpers when Kyungsoo cups his balls and strokes his now soft cock. He tries to return the favor by palming Kyungsoo’s erection through his sweatpants but Kyungsoo swats his hand away. Instead, he crawls up and aligns himself on Baekhyun’s body until he’s grinding on the latter’s thigh as he chases his own orgasm.

Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo by the back of his head and kisses him fervently, unmindful of the bitter taste of his own cum on Kyungsoo’s mouth. He knows Kyungsoo is close already so he works on helping him reach his climax by sucking on his neck, no longer caring if it might leave a bruise the next day.

The drag of Kyungsoo’s hard cock and balls are hot on his Baekhyun’s bare thigh. Kyungsoo’s mouth lands on the juncture between his shoulder and neck when he breaks away from the kiss, letting out grunts that faintly sound like Baekhyun’s name. It stirs a different kind of heat on his groin and chest, making Baekhyun feel inexplicably sated and full.

Kyungsoo comes with a growl on his ear, his cum seeping through his sweatpants to Baekhyun’s skin. Baekhyun would have thought Kyungsoo just pissed on him if not for the warm and sticky liquid now dripping on his thigh.

Kyungsoo plops down beside him, chest heaving. He cracks an eye open, knits his brows again when he looks at Baekhyun, face full of remorse.

“Am I forgiven?”

Baekhyun smiles and answers him with a peck on the lips. “Yes. But please don’t be jealous of Kasper-hyung anymore.”

“Baek, I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun lies on his stomach and holds Kyungsoo’s face with his hands, making his boyfriend look straight in his eyes.

“Listen carefully because I don’t want to repeat myself again.” Kyungsoo nods. “I, Byun Baekhyun, only _loves_ one guy.”

He raises himself on an elbow and gestures to his chest. “This heart right here is soooooo full. And you know what is it entirely filled with? You. Only you.”

Kyungsoo throws his arms around him and pulls him to his chest, burying his head on Baekhyun’s shoulders.

The truth of the matter is Baekhyun will never tire of telling Kyungsoo how much he loves him, how there’s only been him in his heart all this time, over and over again.

 

♡

 

There are days when Baekhyun is paranoid and nags him about the smallest things. Like choosing which fabric conditioner to use for their sheets, picking the red bean flavor over their usual tub of strawberry ice cream, and messing up the arrangement of their shoes on the shelves in the hallway.

And then there are days when Baekhyun is just downright anxious. His fingers almost never leave his mouth as he bites his nails all day, bounces his knee up and down, clenches and unclenches his fists while he paces around.

Kyungsoo waits for Baekhyun to tell him what’s been bothering him because he always does. Baekhyun has been on the phone while pacing back and forth in their apartment ever since he got home from work, so Kyungsoo just sits patiently on the couch and pretends to watch tv while he waits for Baekhyun to get done with whatever business he is currently dealing with.

He continues to scroll mindlessly through the channels when a film documentary catches his eye, obliging him to sit up straight and now watch with full attention. He’s zeroing in on the narrator explaining Wes Anderson’s filming techniques when a loud crash sounds from the kitchen.

Kyungsoo shuts off the tv then rushes towards the kitchen. He sees Baekhyun slumped on the floor, surrounded by heaps of spilled rice and chicken, and a shattered bowl.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun says without looking at him. His hands are shaking. “My hand slipped because I’m not focusing on the task, I’m very sorry for wasting food like this — “

Kyungsoo immediately pulls him up by the shoulders and stirs him in the living room, making him sit down on the couch. Baekhyun is now picking at the skin of his fingers. Kyungsoo sighs, forces himself to lift his attention off of Baekhyun momentarily and makes a quick but thorough clean up of the mess in the kitchen, ensuring there are no bits of food nor shattered ceramics left on the floor.

When he checks up on Baekhyun, he finds him rocking back and forth on his seat, breaths coming out in heavy pants, his eyes gone unsteady. Kyungsoo quickly grabs a glass of water and paper bag and hands the latter to Baekhyun. Baekhyun gets it from him with clammy hands.

"Breathe slowly," Kyungsoo instructs.

Baekhyun holds the paper bag over his mouth and nose and does as he's told so.

"Inhale, exhale."

Kyungsoo squats in front of Baekhyun, watches him regulate his breathing slowly through deep inhales and exhales with careful eyes. Once Baekhyun’s done, he hands him his glass of water, which Baekhyun finishes with one go. He wipes Baekhyun’s mouth then takes Baekhyun’s hands in his. They’re still shaking in his grasp.

“Baekhyunee,” Kyungsoo tries, “What’s wrong?”

Baekhyun shuts his eyes, breathes deeply again. Kyungsoo finds himself imitating his breathing too to encourage him.

“I’m sorry, I’m just. Too many deadlines,” Baekhyun answers.

Kyungsoo frowns. “Clients being difficult again?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “No. It’s just. There’s suddenly too many? My superior is on leave for the whole week and I have to accommodate all of his pending job requests while he’s away. He’s on bereavement leave that’s why I don’t want to bother him. But there’s suddenly too many and I’m struck with the realization that I’m only _one_ person and I don’t how to finish all of them without dying —”

Kyungsoo squeezes his hands a little too tightly. “You’re not going to die.”

Baekhyun lets out a laugh, but it’s hollow and doesn’t reach his eyes. “I know. But. I don’t know what to do. Why does it have to be this way, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo sighs. He knows the feeling all too well. He stands up and sits next to Baekhyun, makes his boyfriend’s arms wrap around his torso while he slings an arm around his shoulder. Baekhyun rests his head on the juncture of his neck.

“It’s going to be fine, okay?” Kyungsoo plants a kiss on the crown of Baekhyun’s head. “You’ll get through this week. There’s still another day for you to finish what you can, so don’t worry so much about work right now. Just rest for tonight.”

“I have so much work to do,” Baekhyun mumbles on his neck.

“You should hire me as your intern so I could help you.”

Baekhyun lifts his head and leans back, an incredulous smile on his lips. “Why would you even say that?”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “Don’t you want me as your assistant? I can write, I can defend you from unreasonable clients, I can even massage you while you work. I am certain I qualify.”

Baekhyun laughs. It’s honestly so rewarding to see Baekhyun smile again that Kyungsoo can’t help but laugh too. He loves Baekhyun in all his days, may he be anxious or lonely or upset, but Kyungsoo would be lying if he were to deny that a happy and smiling Baekhyun isn’t his favorite.

If it were completely up to him, he'd rather have Baekhyun not have bad days at all. But those are inevitable. And sometimes, being lonely is okay. Because he’s always eager to kiss Baekhyun’s worries away and help him however he can if that’s what it takes to bring back the sunshine on Baekhyun’s face.

“I am pretty sure we won’t get any work done if I were to hire you as my assistant,” Baekhyun says with a cheeky smile.

Kyungsoo nudges him playfully. “Is that what you want, huh?”

“It’s what I always want,” Baekhyun replies before he tugs him by the nape, closing the distance between their lips.

 

♡

 

“No-shave November is going well for us,” Baekhyun tells Kyungsoo one morning, bumping his hip against the latter’s while they brush their teeth.

Kyungsoo rinses his mouth, wipes his face, then brings his face closer to the mirror, inspecting the tiny hairs that have grown on his philtrum and chin. They’re not thick enough to be considered as full-on facial hair but it’s the most Kyungsoo has grown in a while.

Besides the fact that Baekhyun finds them really, really, _hot_.

“Do you sometimes wish you could grow a full beard?” Kyungsoo asks, rubbing his chin.

Baekhyun halts and says through a mouthful of toothpaste foam, “I’fe gifen up on it long ago.”

“What?”

Baekhyun rinses his mouth, then reaches over Kyungsoo to grab a paper towel. He wipes his face and looks at the mirror. His own reflection stares back at him — a freshly woken up Baekhyun with messy hair, puffy eyes, and a faint stubble. He hasn’t shaved in a week since he challenged Kyungsoo to a game of who can grow out their facial hair faster.

“I said I’ve given up on it long ago,” He adds, “Can you imagine us with a beard? We’d just probably look like emperors if we try to grow one.” He strokes an invisible goatee on his chin. “I am the emperor of this kingdom.”

Kyungsoo scoffs. “Mine grew faster than yours.”

“Ah-huh,” Baekhyun wags a finger on Kyungsoo’s face. “That’s because your head is full of nasty thoughts.”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes. Then, he says with the most deadpan expression, “Yes, it is. All I think about all day is how good you would look on your knees sucking my cock, how amazing it would probably feel for us to fuck sideways on the bathtub, how it would benefit us to have sex on the bea —”

Kyungsoo never gets to finish his sentence because Baekhyun engages him in a fake choke hold — using one of Kyungsoo’s signature moves against him — and rubs his chin on his cheek, knowing fully well how much Kyungsoo ~~hates it~~ loves it because it tickles.

Baekhyun runs out of the bathroom, with Kyungsoo hot on his trail. Both of them let out a high-pitched scream when they trip over their feet and tumble on the floor together, limbs tangled all over.

Kyungsoo kisses him square on the lips, carding his fingers on his hair. Baekhyun kisses him back, as always, pulling him closer as he feels laughter bubbling up on his lungs.

They could spend their mornings like this for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! i'm back on my bs (baeksoo) obviously  
> things have been quite..difficult for me so i tried writing something to help me feel /better/ and organize my thoughts and tbh, this turned out to be fun? why is writing baeksoo so therapeutic huhu
> 
> if you reached this part, then thank you very much! feedback will be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
